Such an arrangement and such a method are known from document DE 102 51 225 A1 for example. In order to create a permanent and in particular oil-tight seal between a piezoactuator and an external contacting compression bond, this prior art proposes inserting a fuel-resistant O-ring in each opening of a surmounting top plate. In addition a sleeve of insulating material is inserted in each opening, beneath the O-ring, providing centering and electrical insulation for the terminal pin.
The disadvantage of this known piezoactuator contacting compression bond is that a comparatively thick top plate is needed in order to attach an O-ring and a centering sleeve in each of its openings.